


Right After

by Geccarenee13



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Explosion, Gen, Tadashi's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geccarenee13/pseuds/Geccarenee13
Summary: Ever wonder what happened right after the explosion that sent Hiro flying backwards. Well, here you have it. At least one of my ideas of it.





	Right After

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is one of my many stories originally on Fanfiction.net. I hope you like it. Enjoy, I love you all!

Hiro came back to consciousness with a pounding headache that wasn’t helped by the sounds of shouting and crying and what sounded like sirens. The next this he noticed was that it was hot. Way to hot. Then he remembered smoke pouring out of the building and how he was running up the steps following Tadashi when suddenly something exploded. He had flown backwards. Wait! He had been following Tadashi. 

Tadashi!

His eyes snapped open as his brothers name ran through his throbbing head. He had still been in the building when it exploded! He had to help him!

He struggled to sit up yelling for Tadashi and when he finally got to his feet he realized just how weak being thrown backwards because of that explosion had made him.

“Tadashi!” Hiro yelled as he started to stumble quickly towards the building that was still on fire. He hadn’t made it three steps when there was suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. He didn’t know who had grabbed him just that he had to get to his brother.

He struggled for a while until he heard the person who was holding him words. The person was saying “I’m so sorry.” He didn’t actually know the person but those words struck him hard. He stopped struggling in their arms and went limp in defeat. He stared at the building that he had just seen his brother going into and finally noticed all the firefighters gathered around it putting out the fire. 

If Tadashi was still in there they would find him, one way or another. He started fighting against the arms again. 

All the sudden there was a cry of, “Hiro!” coming from behind him. He slipped out of the person who had been holding himself arms and turned to the voice. It was Aunt Cass. She looked frantic and was looking around for him. He ran as best as he could over to her.

When he reached her he fell into her outstretched arms and started to sob. “Tadashi,” he sobbed into her chest.

They sank down to the ground sobbing, for what Aunt Cass had been afraid of had just been confirmed. After a few minutes of crying Hiro looked up from his Aunt’s arms to see all of Tadashi friends, his friends, gathered around the duo on the ground each with their own tears streaking down their faces. 

All around them were sounds: crying, shouting, the fire still blazing, orders from the firemen, and paramedics rushing around. But, through all those sounds Hiro couldn’t hear any of it. All he could hear were the muffled sobs of his Aunt and friends and his thoughts. Thoughts like ‘I should have stopped him’, ‘This isn’t real’, ‘Tadashi isn’t gone’, ‘He can’t be… gone’ Even in his head he couldn’t, and wouldn’t, admit to himself that his brother was gone, dead. There was no way that he wasn’t dead. The fire would have gotten him and that explosion just sealed the deal. These thoughts even seemed to get quieter and quieter in his head as the headache he had woke with got even worse.

Hiro had seemed to run out of tears just as the firemen put out the fire. The building was in total ruins, but the firemen started to search through the rubble anyways. Hiro watched this happening from his position on the ground with Aunt Cass. It seemed to be getting harder and harder to look at anything though because his vision was becoming more and more blurry. 

“Hiro,” Aunt Cass’s voice, that seemed to be coming from somewhere far away somehow, shocked him out of his trance and he turned around. To his surprise everyone was standing there, when did Aunt Cass stand up, staring at him. Included in these people was a paramedic who had made her way over to them after checking on everyone else. 

“Are you ok?” the paramedic asked him and yet again it seemed to be coming from far away. He nodded his head as he tried to stand up to join them. As he stood up though his headache came to a new peak, and he was suddenly very dizzy. He made it almost half of the way of the ground before he fell forward and was back on the ground held in someone’s arms. 

“Hiro,” Aunt Cass called out as she caught him and slowly lowered both of them to the ground, turning over so his face was facing the sky. Hiro tried to focus as the face of the paramedic appeared above him, but he just couldn’t focus. Something was definitely wrong with him, but he all he couldn’t figure it out because all he could do or feel was the pain in his head. 

Voices were talking above him but all he heard were snippets of a conversation like, ‘...a concussion…’, ‘How bad is it?’, ‘...hospital…’. When he heard the last word he tried to move away. He had always hated hospitals and besides he needed to be here, but even the little movement he had managed made him so tired and hurt even more. He couldn’t do anything, and he was slipping into unconsciousness again.  
As he fought to stay awake his friends and the paramedic managed to get him onto a stretcher and into an ambulance.

“You’ll be ok,” Aunt Cass told him from her perch beside him in the back of the ambulance, “We just need to take you to the hospital just to be safe.”

‘But, I can’t leave. They could find Tadashi. He needs me,’ he thought after hearing this.

The darkness at the edges of his vision were growing wider and wider. He was going to pass out.

Before he could he croaked out, “But, Tadashi,” he hadn’t realized how dry his throat was until then and he coughed and before Aunt Cass or anyone else could answer him Hiro lost his fight with the darkness and slipped into the world of the unconscious.


End file.
